


Long Time No See

by justapotatothatwrites



Series: Lexa in Arkadia [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealous Clarke, really really fluffy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapotatothatwrites/pseuds/justapotatothatwrites
Summary: Lexa is in Arkadia to learn Skaikru's customs when Luna shows up and makes everyone see that Lexa isn't just the Commander but just another person. Her visit makes some feelings clearer for some and lightens the mood between grounders and the sky people.--“Dammit,” Luna cursed. “How do you do that? I haven’t been able to surprise you since you were eight,” Luna said sliding into the seat beside Lexa. The rest of the table watched wide-eyed as Lexa just simply smiled in return.





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. This is just something that was floating around in my head for some reason.

“So what is your favorite thing about being the Commander,” Monty asked Lexa. Lexa showed up at Arkadia to learn the Skaikru’s customs since they were so much different than the grounders. It had been a few days since she’d arrived and she had already learned a lot. Monty was always trying to be kind and reduce the animosity between the grounders and the sky people.

 

“Well,” Lexa started and glanced towards the ceiling. She noticed a strange light dancing across the it and when she strained her ears she heard the practiced breathing and slow footsteps of her old comrade, Luna. The others noticed her hesitation and glanced behind her. They saw a figure moving slowly towards Lexa with her knife out, slow and controlled.

 

“Commander,” Octavia said warily eyes flicking between the Commander and the girl behind her. She had no doubt Lexa could take her but she didn’t want Lexa to get hurt.

 

“I know,” Lexa said lowly enough for only Octavia to hear her. The girl gave an imperceptible nod and relaxed back into her chair. “Luna, if you wish to keep your foot, I suggest you stop coming towards me,” Lexa stated, loudly enough for the girl behind her to hear.

 

“Dammit,” Luna cursed. “How do you do that? I haven’t been able to surprise you since you were eight,” Luna said sliding into the seat beside Lexa. The rest of the table watched wide-eyed as Lexa just simply smiled in return.

 

“I am truly glad you are here, Luna, but why are you here?” Lexa asked, glancing over to her old friend.

 

“What?” She asked sarcastically. “I can’t just visit my favorite person in the world?” Luna teased. Clarke was fuming as she watched the two interact and the rest were just surprised.

 

“No. You never visit me without a reason.”

 

“Well,” Luna started, biting her lip. She leaned in to whisper the rest in Lexa’s ear. “Derrick and I want to have a Trikru Union ceremony and I just wanted to ask if my oldest friend would come.”

 

Lexa leaned back in her chair, eyes wide before looking back at her friend. “Of course I will be there. I am so happy for you,” She said genuinely.

 

“Thank you,” Luna smiled at Lexa and gave her a hug. The group around them sucked in a harsh breath before slowly letting it out.

 

Lexa turned back to the table. “What?” She asked when she realized everyone was staring at her.

 

“Well, don’t like kill me or anything,” Raven started “but you seem like the kind of person that will break someone’s arms if they try and hug you.”

 

Lexa chuckled lowly, surprising everyone even more. “I have known Luna since I was six.”

 

“I abandoned the Conclave and went to the Boat Clan so that both Lexa and I could live. I couldn’t bear it if Lexa died,” She said sarcastically, trying to poke Lexa’s cheek before her hand got promptly snatched out of the air by one of Lexa’s own.

 

“Shof op,” Lexa grumbled.

 

“So if you two grew up together, what stories do you have of each other when you were young?” Raven asked, asking both because she was interested and because if Clarke was going to explode if she found out that they were together romantically. She knew Clarke and even if she didn’t admit it, Raven could tell she loved Lexa.

 

Luna grinned wolfishly. “Well this one time Lexa saw Costia,” She was cut off what Lexa groaned loudly but continued on. “and she was in a tree, training. She stared at her and ended up falling out of the tree and breaking her arm.” The people laughed as Lexa glared at Luna.

 

“Well at least I did not get taken off my horse by a low hanging branch because-“ the rest of her words were muffled as Luna clamped a hand over her mouth.

 

“You said you would never tell anyone that,” Luna hissed. She retracted her hand when Lexa finally got tired of it being on her mouth and bit down harshly.

 

“Raven wanted a good story and this is a good story,” Lexa drawled. “Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, one day when we were both around 13 or 14 summers old, we were exploring the forest on horseback. At the time Luna had a, what’s the Skaikru word, a crush on the blacksmith’s son. She was thinking about it and did not see the branch in front of her. She was promptly flung off her horse as she ran into said branch.” The table erupted into laughter as Lexa finished her story.

 

The rest of the meal went like that, Lexa and Luna exchanging banter and old memories and the rest of the table laughing and finding themselves more at ease with not only Lexa, but all the grounders.

 

//

 

Lexa was getting changed for sleep when Clarke barged into her room unannounced. She hastily pulled a shirt on and tried her best to seem unaffected by the blonde’s presence.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke started shakily, unnerving Lexa because she usually spoke strongly even if she was weak at the time. “I want to know if you still care for me.”

 

Lexa ground her teeth together and raised an eyebrow in confusion. She obviously still had feelings for Clarke but she would not admit that without a reason for doing so. Clarke asked for time and she has been giving her it.

 

“I want to know because,” Clarke to a deep breath before speaking again. “I want to know because I didn’t know how I didn’t realize it until now but seeing you interacting with Luna I was jealous. I was jealous that I couldn’t laugh openly with you and I couldn’t just be with you without having to plan things. I’m done waiting, Lexa, and if you still care about me like that, I want to try.”

 

The words Lexa has been wanting to hear for months flood her ears and she can’t help but grin widely at the blonde. She gives the tiniest of nods to Clarke and she beams in return. Clarke steps towards Lexa until they’re practically touching chests and leans forward. Lexa is surprised at first but when she understands what Clarke wants she leans forwards as well. As their lips touch, Lexa is brought back to the first time they kissed. Typhoons crash in Lexa’s chest and she presses forward with more fervor, wanting the kiss to last forever. Clarke has no qualms about this and kisses back equally as hard.

 

//

 

Lexa wakes up early the next morning happy and sated with Clarke curled up by her side. “Ai hod yu in,” She whispers to the quiet room.


End file.
